This invention relates to methods and systems for presenting virtual reality experiences to a user. More particularly, this invention relates to such systems where the user is guided through the experience because the outcome of the virtual reality experience is constrained.
In theory, a user presented with a virtual reality experience should be able to enter a virtual world or space and roam through that world or space at will, interacting as he or she desires with anything that may be found there, and spending as much time as desired without reaching any particular destination or objective. However, in certain practical virtual reality presentations, the experience may be constrained. For example, in an amusement-type virtual reality attraction, each user, or "guest," can only be given a limited time in the virtual world, so that other guests can have an opportunity to share the virtual experience.
In addition, the amount of computing power necessary to present a true, unconstrained virtual reality experience is very large, and very expensive. The cost of that amount of computing power would likely be prohibitive in the context of an amusement ride. Thus, it is necessary to limit the options given a guest in such an experience, while at the same time giving the guest the impression that he or she can move anywhere and do anything in the virtual space.
One way to give a guest such an impression is to present the guest with a fast-moving experience in which he or she is caught up and swept along. Such an experience would psychologically lead the guest in certain directions, minimizing the tendency of the guest to explore portions of the virtual space that have not been fully programmed. However, such a technique cannot be guaranteed to prevent the guest from going where he or she should not go. Moreover, it could not be assured that the guest would reach a desired objective within the time allotted.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a virtual reality system in which a user could be guided within a virtual space to a specific destination within a specific time while providing the impression that the user is free to roam the virtual space at will.